The present disclosure relates to tables. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to locking and unlocking of legs of tables.
Tables typically include a table top and one or more legs to support the table top. Some tables have legs that can be moved relative to the table top. For example, the legs may be movable to extend from the table top for use of the table and to collapse underneath the table top for storage of the table. There are mechanisms for locking the legs to prevent them from moving relative to the table top.